Bullworth Message Board
by Lizsholden
Summary: Gary (Manipulative Genius) Jimmy (Hotty Hopkins) Petey (Kool Kowalski and Pinky Petey) Zoe (Totally Taylor) Edgar (Edgie Goo) and Kirby (Monkey Butt) are all on the Bullworth Message Board being extreamly retarded.


**Chat Room 4**

_(Manipulative Genius is online)_

_(Hotty Hopkins is online)_

Hotty Hopkins: Hey Gary

Manipulative Genius: What?

Hotty Hopkins: Wats ur prob?

Manipulative Genius: Ugh! The spelling!

Hotty Hopkins: O boo hoo

Manipulative Genuis: Suck it up, Hopkins!

Hotty Hopkins: U got som ishus.

Manipulative Genius: Don't hate me 'cause you can't spell.

_(Totally Taylor is online)_

Hotty Hopkins: shut up no1 cars!

Hotty Hopkins: Hey Zoe!

Totally Taylor: Hey Jimmy, What's uppp?

Manipulative Genius: Oh look, someone who can spell.

Manipulative Genius: Oh, wait. -Notices word "up"-

Totally Taylor: Hello to you too Gary

Manipulative Genius: Hey.

_(Pinky Petey is online)_

Hotty Hopkins: Petey, wats wit ur name?

Pinky Petey: I think Gary hacked me.

Pinky Petey: Again. :(

Manipulative Genius: LMFAO PETE! LOL!

Hotty Hopkins: wat th hell Gary?

Manipulative Genius: Oh, Gawd! The spelling!

Hotty Hopkins: Shut up abot th spelin!

Totally Taylor: so same old same old?

Hotty Hopkins: yrp.

Manipulative Genius: I think a dictionary just died somewhere...

Hotty Hopkins: ill knock youd teeth in!

Hotty Hopkins: *Your

Manipulative Genius: Love how you just corrected yourself there.

Pinky Petey: I hate my user name :(

Manipulative Genius: Ah ha ha!:'D

Totally Taylor: Stop it Gary!

Manipulative Genius: I'm getting off now.

Pinky Petey: But i just got on!

Manipulative Genius:...

Manipulative Genius: My point exactly.

_(Manipulative Genius is offline)_

Pinky Petey: That was rude!

Hotty Hopkins: Tats Gary for ya

Totally Taylor: u guys are so amusing.

Hotty Hopkins: We r

Totally Taylor: well i gotta go, goodnight jimmy!

Hotty Hopkins: Godnite zoe

Totally Taylor: Goodnight pete

Pinky Petey: Good night Zoe, good night Jimmy

Hotty Hopkins: nite pete

Totally Taylor: Goodnight Gary!

Pinky Petey: didnt he log off?

Hotty Hopkins: ya didnt he?

Totally Taylor: dont you guys even know him? I said, **_GOOD NIGHT, GARY!_**

Hotty Hopkins: he's not on! lol

Totally Taylor: **Gary!**

_(Manipulative Genius (offline)): I hate you Zoe. :[_

_(Manipulative Genius (offline)): But good night. :[_

Pinky Petey:...

Hotty Hopkins: wat th hell!?

Pinky Petey: Gary's a wizard!

Hotty Hopkins: Why r u stil on?

_(Manipulative Genius (offline)): Keeping Tabs Jimmy-Boy,Keeping tabs._

Hotty Hopkins: ur so weird Gary.

_(Manipulative Genius (offline)): Good night_

_(Manipulative Genius (offline) is offline)_

Pinky Petey: wait, how did he sign off twice?

Hotty Hopkins: idk

_(Totally Taylor is offline)_

_(Hotty Hopkins is offline)_

_(Pinky Petey is offline)_

_(Manipulative Genius is online)_

Manipulative Genius: SUCKERS!

_(Hotty Hopkins is online)_

Hotty Hopkins: Really Gary?

Manipulative Genius: Ha!

Hotty Hopkins: wat r u doing?:P

Manipulative Genius: Nothing:P

Hotty Hopkins: :P

Manipulative Genius: :P

Hotty Hopkins: :P

Manipulative Genius:=P

Hotty Hopkins: =P

Manipulative Genius: :[ stop copying me!

Hotty Hopkins: np

Manipulative Genius: you can't even spell "no" right? boy you are sad.

Hotty Hopkins: :P

Manipulative Genius: look

Manipulative Genius: :{(

Manipulative Genius: french guy.

Manipulative Genius: LOL!

_(Kool Kowalski is online)_

Manipulative Genius: Petey! You changed your name! Lol :,{D

Kool Kowalski: ?

Hotty Hopkins: French guy.

Manipulative Genius: look at this!

Manipulative Genius: :^{(

Manipulative Genius: It's got a nose! LMFAO! :,D

Monkey Butt: Hello!

Hotty Hopkins: wth?

Manipulative Genius: lol, Kirby, how long have you been on?

Monkey Butt: Heck if I know!

Kool Koealski: really? Monkey Butt?

Monkey Butt: U gots a problem Kowalski?

Kool Koealski: No!

Manipulative Genius: Lol, Be nice to Pete!

Hotty Hopkins: hoo r u?

Manipulative Genius: sorry, Tad came into my room.

Kool Kowalski: Where is he now?

Manipulative Genius: Falling out the window as we type.

Kool Kowalski: 0.o

Manipulative Genius: Hey, I gtg, I'm bored.

Hotty Hopkins: Wat evr. no 1 liks u anywys.

Manipulative Genius: F$ # you.

Hotty Hopkins: :C

Manipulative Genius: Peace!

_(Manipulative Genius is offline)_

Kool Kowalski: Bet you five bucks he's still on.

Hotty Hopkins: I'll take it.

Kool Kowalski: Gary, He owes me five bucks! $.$

_(Manipulative Genius (offline)): Ha!_

Hotty Hopkins: Damn it! :(

_(Manipulative Genius (offline) is offline)_

Hotty Hopkins: Now hes off.

_(Manipulative Genius (offline)(offline)): Guess again Genius! ahahahahaha!_

_(Manipulative Genius (offline)(offline) is offline)_

Hotty Hopkins: How th hell dos he do tht?! :C

_(Manipulative Genius (offline)(offline)(offline)): Magic!_

_(Manipulative Genius (offline)(offline)(offline) is offline)_

Hotty Hopkins: Da f$ #?

Kool Kowalski: Well...

Hotty Hopkins: lol

Kool Kowalski: What just happened?

Hotty Hopkins: idk

_Edgie Goo is online)_

Hotty Hopkins: Edgie Goo?

Kool Kowalski: Edgar, is that you?

Edgie Goo: Gary Hacked Me!

_(Manipulative Genius (offline)(offline)(offline)(offline)): LOL LMFAO ROTFL!:,D_

_(Manipulative Genius (offline)(offline)(offline)(offline) is offline)_

Edgie Goo: 0.o

Hotty Hopkins: Dont ask.

Kool Kowalski: He keeps logging on while he's offline.

Hotty Hopkins: tats al i can tell ya.

Edgie Goo: What's with your spelling?

Hotty Hopkins: Wat r u Gary? shut up!

Edgie Goo: Myeh! :,(

Kool Kowalski: Soo...

Monkey Butt: I'm getting ignored. :,(

_(Manipulative Genius is online)_

Edgie Goo: What The Hell Gary!

Manipulative Genius: pppfffftt! What? :]

Edgie Goo: Stop Laughing At My Name!

Manipulative Genius: I'm not im laughing at the capitals.

Edgie Goo: ?

Manipulative Genius: Hey look!

Manipulative Genius: RIP Tad.

Hotty Hopkins: lol!

Kool Kowalski : 0.o lol

Manipulative Genius: Hopkins you're a Moron.

Hotty Hopkins: Slut Bag!

Manipulative Genius: Hobrony!

Hotty Hopkins: da f$ # is a hobrony?

Manipulative Genius: =^{)

Hotty Hopkins: I dont wanna no.

Manipulative Genius: I'm tired. Just took my meds. Going to sleep.

Manipulative Genius: I love you.

Hotty Hopkins: U lov us?

Manipulative Genius: What? Did I write that. Oops. I didn't mean it.

Hotty Hopkins: _Suuuuuurrrrrre._

Manipulative Genius: Shut the f #$ up, I'm sleepy.

_(Manipulative Genius is offline)_

_(Hotty Hopkins is offline)_

Kool Kowalski: So...

Edgie Goo: Bye!

_(Edgie Goo is offline)_

Kool Kowalski: that was rude!

_(Monkey Butt is offline)_

_(Kool Kowalski is offline)_

The End. For now.


End file.
